Pokemon Pentium
by Theblazepanzer24
Summary: Hunter is a young 12 year old girl eager to begin her Pokemon journey. However, it will not be easy as trials, doubts, and losses will test her resolve to help Red and Bule with Professor Oak's dream of completing the Pokedex. However, friends, victories, and the joys of being a Pokemon trainer will help her to strive on.
1. Chapter 1

**Blazepanzer here, And I just wanted to start off by thanking everyone who took the time to check this story out, it means a lot to me! Also, if you like this story, feel free to favorite, follow and or leave a review, even if it's simply to point out a spelling error or something else.**

 **A few things to note:**

 **I an keeping the names of Pokemon uncapitalized unless referring to a proper name or unless mention a Pokemon in the AN. Also, I won't be capitalizing the names of items unless we are talking about specific brands. Moves will be capitalized.**

 **While this story mostly aligns toward to the Origin's anime, it takes concepts from both the original anime and the video games. Also, not everything is going to be exactly cannon to either anime, the games, or the cannon of the series.**

 **Mostly I'm going to focus on the first generation of Pokemon in this story, although I'll also include some evolution of gen one Pokemon that appeared in other gens, such as Crobat and Magnazone.**

 **Finally, Blazepanzer24 does not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

Blond hair sprawled across the bed as a young girl with darker blue eyes rose from her bed, before erupting into a series of wake up stretches. It was a fairly routine part of her day, warming up her muscles, no matter how few she appeared to have. Afterward, she entered the shower, began her next morning ritual.

 _Oh, that's right, my pokemon journey begins today,_ She thought to herself, nonchalantly grabbing the bar of soap as she reflected. _I'll want my hair to look at it's best for the Professor, after all he is kind enough to give me my starter pokemon._

She couldn't help fussing over her hair, every 12 year old girl seemed to want to look their best when meeting with a guy, well, a trustworthy guy. Coming from Kalos when she was eight didn't help matters.

It took her roughly thirty minutes to finish showering and another ten to finish her hair, her hair style being her usual braided ponytail, with a ribbon on the tip to help hold it together. Aside from a loose ponytail when she was camping or swimming, she usually wore her hair in this manner.

Changing out of her nightgown and into her traveling attire, which consisted of a feminine pair of pants, and a brown sleeveless polo she rapidly proceeded to grab both her bag and purse, before heading out the door. As much as her father had wanted to see her off on her journey, he got called to the Air-force base in Cerulean city two nights ago and unfortunately there was no arguing with the KSDF. (Kanto Self Defense Force)

Still, she was proud of her father, and although she was a bit upset that he couldn't see her off, she wasn't really mad about it.

Continuing on her way to the pokemon lab, she noticed Red and Blue apparently fighting to be the first to arrive. She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at their antics. _Seriously, professor Oak isn't going to let you guys choose first, given his tendency towards chivalry. Not that I believe I deserve the opportunity to chose first just because I'm a girl, but still._ That had always annoyed her when guys did that. While she wasn't by any means a hater of chivalry, getting to choose first often seemed rather petty in her eyes.

A few steps later she realized why they where fighting to get there first. _Oh...that's right. Whoever gets there second will have their own pokemon chosen for them. Idiots! They could always capture the starter they wanted, if they hunted enough. It might take them some time and effort, but they can do it if they try._

With that realization she let out a small sigh. _I know I promised to help Samuel Oak with the Kanto Pokedex Project, but I'm not too sure I'll be able to catch all of the pokemon native to the Kanto region. Still, I did promise to help him with with this task, and I shouldn't let my doubts get to me._

She opened the door to the lab, noticing Red and the two Oaks waiting for her. "Here's your Pokedex," Professor Oak explained after catching her up, before showing her the three pokemon available, followed by presenting them with a deck of cards.

"Now, I want all of you to draw a card and whoever draws the highest number picks first. The lowest number picks last. Alright?"

Hunter felt both a flash of satisfaction and dread flood through her. _Good! Granted, I might not get the pokemon I want, but at least he's not letting me pick first just because I'm a girl. Geez, I hate it when people do that,_ she thought as she picked up a card. _A 5 hmm...not too bad nor good either._

"What, I got a three?" Blue exclaimed. Red showed a seven, meaning that she'd get to chose second. She waited with abated breath as he lunged forward, picking up a charmander.

"Ah! A charmander," Professor Oak exclaimed. After a brief moment where Red exclaimed he chose a fire type because his father had given him the name Red because he hoped it would help him to hold a fire in his heart, Oak turned to Blue.

"So Blue, are you going to choose squirtle because your name is Blue?"

At that Blue scoffed. "Ha, there's no way I'd choose my first pokemon biased off of that reason!" he scoffed, sounding rather obnoxious to Hunter's ears.

"And so you won't mind if I chose squirtle then?" She interrupted, crossing her arms and shooting him a glare that invited no arguments. He simply nodded and told her to go ahead, so she walked to the table and picked up the pokeball containing the pokemon.

"You know, you can give your pokemon a nickname if you wish. Hunter glanced at her squirtle for a brief moment, then nodded. "Sherman. I think I'll call him Sherman."

"Hey, you want to have a battle? Nah...never mind. I'd rather not have my first battle be to a rookie." Blue deadpanned.

"Hey, aren't you a rookie too?" Red countered.

Whatever Blue had replied with was lost on Hunter, as she just headed out, eager to begin work on her part of the project. She knew that roughly 150 pokemon in the Kanto region, give or take. Work hard enough, she could easily catch about 100 of them by journey's end. However, in order to achieve this, she'd have to defeat the gym leaders, and if she managed to acquire all of them than she'd be required to challenge the elite four.

She let out a quiet sigh as she exited the building, before taking off toward the next town, Viridian city. Before long she noticed a pidgey pecking on some worm.

"Sherman, use tackle," she commanded almost right before he materialized out of his pokeball. He rushed forward rather quickly, hitting the bird square on the wing, causing the bird to stumble harshly while letting out a squawk of pain.

Silently she threw one an empty pokeball at the pidgey, watching in silence as the bird was sucked into the capsule. Only a small, almost non-noticeable shaking occurred before the red capture light flashed, letting Hunter know that the pokemon had been captured.

"Great work Sherman, return!" she commanded, returning him to his pokeball before picking up the captured pidgey. Taking out her Pokedex, she read over it's stat estimates.

Stat estimates where an estimation on how well the pokemon was at certain aspects in battle. The first estimations where made as soon as the capture light came on, and where biased off of what pokemon was captured, and how well defined the pokemon's muscles where. Readings where also based off of how hard the battle to capture said pokemon was.

As you battled however, these readings would get more accurate. However, the point of these readings wasn't to tell you exactly how strong the pokemon was rather than to tell you what needs work in battle.

She clasped Pidgey's capsule to her waist before continuing on her way, hoping to encounter a trainer or something. However, as the sun began to set, she soon found herself at the Viridian road rest stop. Sighing with exhaustion, she sat down on one of the benches, stretching to relieve her aching leg muscles.

 _I had no idea that walking to Viridian city was going to be this hard,_ she whispered inwardly, before rising up and pulling a small, black and red ball from her bad and pushing a button, causing her sleeping bag to appear before her.

This particular ball, referred to as an item ball, was indispensable for pokemon trainers as it allowed them to bring more heavy items with them on their journey. However, there where three main drawbacks. First, they where expensive, costing well over 500,000 yen for the more expensive ones, with the cheaper ones costing over 50,000 yen, when they where on sale. Secondly, these had a limited lifetime, ranging from three years for a cheep one to over ten years for the expensive one. Finally, they could not hold complicated products such as computers and other electronics. Only simplistic ones like her sleeping bag.

Satisfied, she took off her bow, letting her blond hair flow freely before clambering into her sleeping bag, falling asleep underneath the sheltered roof of the rest stop.

She was awaking by a small nudge and a fast apology. Glancing up she saw red and guessed he must have bumped into her by mistake.

"Again, I'm really sorry, I didn't see you there," he apologized, his face tinted with an ever-so slight tint of red.

 _He really should watch where he is going, but I really can't be too mad at him, we've all made similar mistakes,_ she thought before shaking her head. "No, it's alright Red," she smiled at him briefly, before motioning for him to lay down close to her. "Besides, it's understandable since you must be exhausted after that long of a walk." she added.

His face lost it's shade of pink as he lied down about three feet next to her. There wasn't any real love relationship between her and Red, rather it was a rule of the open pokemon rest areas such as this one that all trainers must set their sleeping bags no less than three and no more than four feet from each other, to conserve space for any other trainer. Even if there seemed to be amble room by the time you fell asleep, you still had to observe this rule since other trainers may arrive afterward to shelter for the night.

Once red had been tucked in, she decided to strike up a conversation. "Hey, Red?"

"Yes Hunter?", he asked, turning to face her.

"Did you catch anything today?" she asked, her eyes full of curiosity"

"Three, and you?" he asked, rolling over to look at her properly as they talked.

"Just a pidgey," she begin, however she paused as red looked at her finny.

"Don't say just a pidgey, it shows disrespect to the pokemon you've cause." he begin slightly annoyed, before continuing. "Each pokemon you've caught is too precious for you to be so flippant about it."

For the first time that day Hunter felt angry at Red. _How dare he insinuate I don't care about Pidgey!_ She growled inwardly. However, she really didn't want the guards to break them up or write them a citation for arguing at the rest stop, so she restrained herself from making any shot-off remarks.

 _Maybe though he is right and that I need to show more respect for Pidgey. After all, I didn't give her a nickname and I don't intent to use her in battle, still she is my pokemon._ "You're right, I'm sorry," she sighed.

Red gazed at for for a moment before blushing softly. "No, I shouldn't have been so blunt," he apologized.

Hunter woke up to find Blue fast asleep beside Red, several other trainers followed after him, most sleeping or wanting to avoid the last of the night's chill. Letting out a small sigh of relief that no one else had slept beside her, rule or no, she quietly packed up her things before pulling out a sleeveless polo and short shorts, before finding her way to the out-room, a combination of a restroom and shower-room. Stepping inside, she quickly showered, giving the most attention to her hair as she washed.

After showering she redid her ponytail, braiding it as she had done yesterday, before exiting the restroom, the chilly breeze sending ever-so slight shivers down her exposed legs. She smiled at the feeling though, she wasn't sure why she liked the feeling, but she did.

"Hey, Red?" she asked as she noticed he was about to head off toward Vridian city.

"Yes Hunter?" He asked, stopping to gaze at her.

"Do...do you think we could travel together to Viridain city?" she asked, slightly nervous he might take her request as an invitation for a date. _I'm only asking him because I'm starting to feel lonely, not because I have any feelings for him or anything, and I highly doubt Red is the kind of guy to assume a girl wants to date him just for asking a favor,_ she told herself, trying to calm her nerves.

While it was true, she often worried about asking young guys for anything since it had often lead to request to take her out on a date. Admitted, she was pretty, not the prettiest in class, and maybe not to the level of winning many beauty pageants and whatnot, but she was pretty enough that guys did take notice.

It didn't help that she was foreign citizen either. Often, Kanto and by extension Jhoto had an issue with foreign citizens. Males where often discriminated in school, as well as in entry level jobs and collages. However, guys with special skills, such as her father, faced much less discrimination. Foreign girls, on the other hand, where often hit on and had a higher rate of date requests compared to the ravage native Kantoain girl.

"Sure," he replied, before moving on. Hunter simply followed in silence.

Before long she noticed a weedle munching on a leaf, oblivious to the two trainers. Sending out Sherman, she ordered a quick attack, similar to how she did in her first battle.

And true to the last battle, Sherman's attack hit the mark, perhaps a bit too hard. The bug went flying, landing with a rather large thud, before trying to get up, but failing. Hunter's eyes widened when she noticed a claw mark on the caterpillar.

 _Poor thing, must have been picked up by a bird before being dropped here,_ she thought, guilt flooding through her as she threw a pokeball at the target, the ball quickly indicating she had captured the pokemon.

Rushing to pick the pokeball, she gazed worriedly at the ball, mummuring softly to herself. "It's okay Gepard, we'll get you to a pokemon center asap," she whispered, glancing at Red as he walked up, nearly flinching as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Hunter, Viridain City is just an hour jog from here if we keep a good pace," he informed her gently before taking his hand off her shoulder.

Hunter didn't respond for a brief moment, trying to avoid the prickling felling flooding into her cheeks.

 _That...that felt so..._ she thought, before flinching as she remembered about what she needed to do, and fast. "Right, We need to get care for Gepard right away," she replied, before rising up, following him as he began running toward Viridian.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to begin by thanking everyone who took the time to read my story and especially those who took the time to review, favorite, and or follow. Your support means a lot to me.**

 **I've already made a few adjustments and corrections to the first chapter and I'll continue going though and making small adjustments and corrections as time goes on, whether it's something I've noticed while reading the story before and after each chapter has been published, or if it's a tip or suggestion someone gave in a review. So a big thank you to those who made suggestions and corrections in your reviews.**

 **Thor94: Don't worry, Ash is coming, I just didn't want to include him in the first chapter is all. He plays a pretty big role starting in chapter three.**

 **St Elmo's Fire: I was almost certain no one had named their fanfic after a computer processor, but ah well. As for the plot, it's just your basic run of the mill journey fic, though with some adjustments and whatnot. It was never really designed to be...how shall we say... ultra unique. Some people are tired of cliche fanfics to be sure and I completely get that. I just wanted to write the standard journey fanfic and I know some people will enjoy it, some won't, and some will cringe at another such story among thousands.**

 **More than likely I'll adjust the summery somewhat in the near future, for right now my focus is on getting the first ten chapters up and making any necessary adjustments.**

 **Hybrid of Fate: I greatly appreciate your review!**

 **With all that said, enjoy! Blazepanzer does not own Pokemon.**

Rushing over to the Pokemon Center was a breeze, or at least that what Hunter would have imagined before she started her journey. Yesterday had clearly showed her how inadequate her training had been, and an hour rush to Viridian city after six nine hours of walking was not helping.

 _At least the Viridain Pokemon Center is in sight. Don't worry Gepard, we'll get you feeling better in no time,_ she told herself, knowing that he couldn't hear her in his pokeball, especially since she had thought the message rather than speaking it. Irregardless, she sprinted the final way, bursting into the building.

"Nurse Joy, you have to help!" She gasped, clutching her knees as she gasped for breath, her chest heaving for lack of air. As the pink haired nurse rushed over, she handed her the pokeball that held Gepard. "

Nurse joy took the ball, beckoning for her to join her as she placed the ball in the diagnostic machine. "  
A weedle, and it looks like," she paused, before turning to Hunter, glaring at her. "How could you have let Gepard fight against a bird pokemon!" she shouted.

"But...I..." Hunter began, but found herself shell shocked at the accusation. _But I...I didn't use Gepard in a battle against a bird pokemon, he was like that when I caught him._ No matter how much she wanted to say it, her mouth couldn't move.

"Hold on mam, I was there when she caught Weedle, and he was like that when she caught him. Plus, she used Squrtle... I mean... Sherman when she caught Weedle."

 _Red!_ She thought in relief, glad that someone had spoken up for her, though she was still too shocked to say anything.

"Is this true?" the nurse asked, glancing at Hunter. All she could do was nod, before handing her the other pokeballs. "I...I think Gepard's the only one who is injured, but Sherman has been battling and Pidgey was caught just yesterday." she admitted, before hurtling down in a chair located in the waiting room.

A few moments later Red joined her. "You alright?" he asked, eyeing her with concern.

Hunter nodded, the emotion in her dark blue eyes dying down. "Yeah, just a bit shocked is all. Never been good at dealing with accusations," she admitted, pushing out a memory she desperately tried to forget. _I might have became her best friend afterward, but being accused of nearly killing her just because I'm not from Kanto still haunts me,_ she thought subconsciously.

Thankfully Red didn't ask her about it, which allowed Hunter to push it thoroughly out of her mind. However, he did end up asking a question though. "Hunter, why do you wear colored eye contacts?"

Sputtering, Hunter found herself startled, and half offended by the question. It's...it's not my fault my eyes appeared purple under artificial light!" She stammered, shutting her eyes as she did so.

"On...I'm sorry," Red began, looking down in shame.

"No, I'm sorry, I...I know most people eye's don't look like that, especially in Kanto." she replied quickly calming down. Suddenly her eyes half closed and her eyes flickered wildly for a bit. "Red, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Red asked, gazing at her.

For...about Pidgy...and Gepard," she replied, trying to hide her blush. _What's up with this feeling?_ She asked herself. _Why can't I thank him properly without being embarrassed._

"Oh, it was nothing," Red replied sheepishly.

This didn't help Hunter at all. _Damn it Red, quit making me blush,_ she cussed, before feeling her face head up even more. _Did...did I just cuss?_ She thought, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Are you alright Hunter?" Red asked. "Your face is red..."

"No no, I'm fine," Hunter squeaked, then looked down. "Back when you touched my shoulder...it was the first time a guy has done that," she deflected quickly. _Why am I mentioning that, it's only going to make this worse!_ She fretted as soon as the words escaped from her mouth.

"Oh., I'm sorry if I..."Red began, but Hunter quietly interrupted him.

"No, it's okay Red, really. Turning to gaze at him, she smiled. "I know you where just trying to comfort me.."

"Thanks," Red mummered.

Hunter felt the fords come from her lips just as Nurse Joy called her over to the counter. "Pardon me?" she mummered to Red, before making her way over to the older girl.

"I'm sorry about accusing you earlier," Joy began, before handing her two Pokeballs. "Sherman and Pidgey are fighting fit, but I think it's best if Gepard stays behind till about evening,."

"Oh, okay," Hunter whispered, more worried about him now than before. "Thank you for everything, " she added, bowing slightly toward Joy in gratitude before making her way to Red. "Gepard needs ti stay for the evening." she admitted.

Red nodded slightly. "What now," he asked, glancing around.

Glancing up for a moment, Hunter rose. "Well, I'm going to try and catch a manky, want to come?" she invited.

"Sure," Red replied, following as she exited the building. It didn't take for them to reach Route 22, where Red found himself in a battle against another youngster.

 _You can do it Red,_ Hunter thought, knowing it was his first pokemon battle. She really wanted him to win, knowing he'd likely have wanted to do the same for her. Well, if her opponent wasn't him, but then again if she did battle him she'd want to be the winner.

"Go, Ratatta!" Red yelled, tossing his pokeball, releasing the rat-like pokemon.

Right away Hunter say that Ratatta's tail had some hair loss, and was straighter and longer than a normal ratatta. Additionally, brown splotches could be seen emerging from the rat's normally blue-gray or purple-gray fur.

 _How did Red catch that pokemon!_ She thought in amazement. _It's close to evolving and he couldn't have trained him during the few hours we had separated on the way to the Viridain rest area!_

In the pokemon game she had played, pokemon typically evolved suddenly, once they reached a certain level. This was done due to the limits of the the SNES and especially true for latter Game Boy hand held console.

However, that was not how evolution worked in the real world. True, pokemon typically evolved when they became strong enough and it was also true that the final changes where adopted suddenly, pokemon experienced a multitude of changes first, such as the brown splotches and balding tail of Ratatta.

"Go, Nidoran!" The trainer shouted, distracting her from her thoughts. _A male,_ she realized, recognizing the distinctive horns of the male version.

The two trainers went into an uneasy silence for a brief moment, before Red yellowed out a hyper fang. Ratata's aim however was off, though barely, as Nidoran had only the slightly chance to dodge.

 _Hyperfang isn't as accurate as more basic attaches such as tackle and scratch, however it's much stronger_ , Hunter reminded herself.

"Nidoran, use low kick!"

Red and his Pokemon had been caught off by surprise, too stunned over Ratatta's miss to respond, and couldn't dodge the move in time. As the kick sent Ratatta reeling back in pain, Hunter felt her hand clasp over her mouth for some reason.

 _Ratatta can't take another hit like that!_ She realized in horror. _He might be close to evolving, but he's still weak to fighting moves._ However, Ratatta soon recovered.

"Alright, now use Hyperfang again!" Red shouted, this time hitting the Nidoran.

Hunter was about to cheer when she notice Red reaching for a pokeball. _Is...is he about to try and steal Nidoran?_ Quick as a flash, she stepped in between the two battling trainers, risking an attack from either Ratatta or Nidoran, but she nevertheless blocked the pokeball Red was throwing.

"What are you doing!" Red shouted, only for Hunter to glare at him harshly.

"What the hell are you doing, trying to steal his pokemon!" she growled, inching closer to him. "You don't steal pokemon from other trainers. Apologize now!"

Something in Red's eyes clicked and he suddenly looked down. "Your right, I'm sorry," he sighed.

"If you want one that badly you can find some down by that lake," the trainer informed him pointing his nose at the lake. Red nodded and began to walk off before he noticed that Hunter hadn't moved.

"You coming? He asked,.

Hunter shook her head. "No, I think it's best we part ways, Red," she replied flatly, deliberately trying to avoid seeing the disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, almost too soft for her to hear.

 _So am I, Red. You might have made a good friend. But I can't associate with a thief,_ she thought, turning to the other trainer.

"He a friend," he asked simply.

Hunter sighed. " Yesterday, I kinda hoped he could be. After today, definitely not."

"Oh...I see," he mumbled. "Thanks for blocking," he added, gratitude in his voice.

"No problem, there isn't much worse than a thief," she replied, her voice full of sorrow. "I've got to go," she whispered, before continuing on her way, opposite the direction Red was traveling.

Before long she came across the pokemon she was looking for. "Go Sherman, use Tackle." she hollered, sending the turtle into a speeding frenzy. _Quick attack?_ She asked herself, surprised with out fast the attack landed on the pig money pokemon.

"Great, use another Quick Attack!" she yelled joviality, excited about the new move her pokemon had learned. Smiling snugly, she threw a pokeball right at the manky, nearly missing the pokemon.

And because of her miss, the pokemon managed to escape. Quick as a flash, Hunter threw her last ball at the manky, this time managing to snag her.

Bounding over to the pokeball she picked it up, happy to have captured her forth pokemon.

"Looks like you are getting on pretty well," a voice complimented from behind her. Turning around, she noticed that Blue was waving to her.

"Right back atcha Blue," she greeted, walking up to him. "You've seemed to have caught more than me, though," she added, noticing five pokeballs at his waist.

"Two more it seems." He remarked, his voice holding a bit of pride but none of the snarkyness he used with Red.

"One more," Hunter corrected. "I had to leave Gepard with Nurse Joy a little while ago."

"Gepard?"

 _Oh, that's right, he doesn't know who Gepard is,_ Hunter realized briefly. "He's a weedle," she explained quickly.

"Wait..."Sherman...Gepard...something seems a bit familiar about these names." Shrugging, he decided to drop his suspicion. "Anyways, want to have a simulator battle later in Viridain City?

"Sure!" Hunter smiled.

Pokemon battles where fought in two primary ways, realistic battles and simulator battles. Realistic battles where fought between two pokemon in real time, and although it offered the most real world experience, it was much more dangerous and most trainers could only afford one battles per week per pokemon.

Simulator battles where held on a quasi-holographic field. Each trainer placed his or her pokemon in a special slot, which interpolated each pokemon's moves and actions. The pokemon's actions and attacks where displayed on the field, given a visual representation of the battle. While it was safer and helped the pokemon hone their skills, it offered no increase in terms of increasing stats such as attack and speed.

"Okay then, I'll see you later," Blue smiled as he walked past, leaving Hunter confused. _Huh, he seems rather...present when it's just me and him, or maybe it's only a manner of him seeming arrogant around other guys,_ she mused quietly as she walked back to the Pokemon center.

It didn't take her long to make her way to the Pokemon center, where she handed Sherman and Manky, or rather, Crusader, over to the healing station for a brief check up. Afterward, she walked over to the PC and called Professor Oak.

"Oh, Hello Hunter," Oak greeted her.

"Good evening Professor," she returned, not certain how to began considering she didn't have much experience speaking to professors.

"I must say that I was surprised to see that you and red made it to Viridean city so fast on foot." he commented.

"Yeah, we kinda had an emergency, so we rushed here. But it's all good now," she replied quickly.

Professor Oak hummed a bit. "Is Red with you?" he asked suddenly.

"Um...no, we parted ways some time ago," she admitted uncomfortably.

"Well, tell him it's not a good idea to try and steal other peoples pokemon when you see him, alright? " she muttered.

 _He knows!_ She thought, entering into her fully panic mode, but took a deep breath. "That's the reason we parted ways, Professor."

"Was it yours?" He asked. Hunter simply shook her head.

"No, but I scolded him quite a bit for it," Hunter deadpanned.

"Oh...well then hopefully I won't have to worry about him them. He's a good kid, I think he just got caught up in the moment this time."

 _I never thought of that,_ Hunter thought to herself. "Hopefully."

"By the way, why are your pokemon all named after..."

Hunter rapidly interrupted him. "I've just always been interested in them and found them to be a good source of names," she replied hurriedly,

"Oh...okay then." He mumbled, before perking up. "Well, I've got to go, tell Blue that I said hi if you see him before me, alright?"

"Sure Professor, will do!" she smiled, before switching to the transfer system, sending Pidgey over to the farm the professor build for her pokemon. Red and Blue could also send their pokemon to this farm when they were not in use.

Suddenly, she heard a cheering outside. Walking out, she gazed toward the battle field, noticing a black haired kid battling alongside a pikachu.

Noticing the kid use tackle on a ratatta, she briefly wondered if he was insane, before she realized he was trying to teach Pikachu Volttackle. _A smart move to learn, but Pikachu will never learn any combo moves in the simulator!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read, favorite, follow, and review my fanfiction, so thanks for everything guys! Also, it was pointed out to me in a review that I've been misspelling the names of some of my pokemon, so in order to correct this I found a list of pokemon names and added them to my spell checker list in open office. Hopefully now all pokemon names should be spelled correctly, But I owe Light Flame Blast a huge thanks for pointing out the misspellings.**

 **And for anyone who is interested in checking out a Girls und Panzer fanfic, I've uploaded the third chapter of my Dual Alina fanfic today, so feel free to check that out if you'd like. If not, then that's okay as well.**

 **Blazepanzer does not own Pokemon or Girls und Panzer. Enjoy!**

"It looks like Ash and Pikachu win again!"

Hunter watched silently as he clambered down, removing the pokeball from the simulator capture and jovially releasing his pokemon. Hunter noticed right away that his pikachu seemed relived to be out and she sincerely hoped that he didn't keep it locked up inside for days on end.

"That's Ash, he's been trying to say up for two Halsion class pokeballs for some time now." A feminine voice resounded beside her. Smiling at her old friend, she noticed that Ash had one Halsion class pokeball, Pikachu's to be exact. Two additional pokeballs, the regular Calium class like the ones she had, where clipped to his belt.

"That so, Leaf?" Hunter began, turning to her,

"Yep, though I don't know much else about him, he's a third year grade school to be exact."

 _So he's just nine or ten?_ Suddenly, she remembered. "Wasn't he trying to teach his pokemon Volt-tackle?" she asked.

Leaf nodded. "Seems so, while he's decent at battling, he's got a lot to learn." Turning to her, Leaf smiled at Hunter. "Looks like you've started your journey as well."

Hunter sighed. "I don't doubt I can do well for Oak, but completing the Pokedex is going to be difficult."

"Don't worry, you can do this, you are a hard worker," Leaf encouraged.

"Thanks!" Hunter beamed. "So...how's school going."

Leaf hummed a bit before responding. "Well, working on the morality committee is hard, but it's fulfilling."

"Thought you where going for student council member?" Hunter asked, puzzled.

Leaf shrugged. "I was, but my teacher recommended I try for two clubs, just in case, and you know me, I get crazy if I'm not working for something for too long. Well sadly I didn't get on the council but I did get on the morality committee, so I'm still pleased. "

"That makes sense." Hunter commented, before noticing Blue climbed on the battle field, Ash joining in on the other side.

 _What about our battle?_ Hunter whined jokingly, knowing full well that Blue's pokemon would have more than enough energy for their battle.

It wasn't surprising when Blue sent out his bulbasaur, considering the fact that electric pokemon where somewhat more resistant to electric moves. Part of the reason was because the cells of a grass type pokemon where harder for electricity to conduct through.

Though more powerful electric attacks would negate this defense, such attacks would drain any eletric pokemon, save perhaps more powerful ones such as Zapdos and Magnezone.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Ash yelled, causing the electric rodent to unleash a powerful stream of electricity,

"Dodge it Betonica!" Blue yelled, causing her to dodge, before charging in.

"Shit," Blue whispered, "She's still too headstrong."

Hunter's eyes widened with shock. Blue of all people is having trouble controlling his pokemon? She thought, dumbfounded. And what the heck is up with the name Betonica? Then again, considering the fact that I'm naming all my pokemon after..."

"Looks like the battle is over already," Leaf commented. Leaf looked up to see Blue scowling briefly before hiding it as he handed Ash his prize money. "Good match, maybe we can have a rematch," he managed.

"Sure, looking forward to it!"

Hunter could tell that Blue and Ash where hiding their true feelings from each other. It seemed obvious that Blue was very upset from the loss and that Ash clearly did not believe Blue was a worthy challenger this time.

Still, Blue had promised her a battle and she was determined to receive it. "Now it's my turn," Hunter growled before pointing at Blue. "It's time we had our battle, as promised." she challenged.

Blue nodded, still a bit stunned by his loss but obliging her demand, and thus keeping his promise. As they rose up to the battlefield, Hunter smirked mischievously. "Just because you lost the last battle doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you," she affirmed.

"Good, I never take it easy on a challenger," Blue smirked.

 _Yeah, as long as you don't use your bulbasaur again._ She thought. "Leaf,." she called out. "Watch me win my first battle," she added excitedly.

"Don't make prediction you might not be able to fulfill," Leaf warned.

Hunter did have to admit that Leaf had a good point, just because Blue's battle with Ash went horribly didn't mean he'd lose this one. Still, she knew that she needed to win here. _This may not be a gym battle, but I should treat each and every battle as one. After all I..._ she trailed off as she inserted Crusader's pokeball into the slot, choosing her pokemon.

The match indicator turned green as both pokemon appeared on the field, their holograms only slightly translucent on the field. "A Bird pokemon, a disadvantage but not a big one," she bluffed confidently.

Inwardly she was frightened she might have spoken in vain. Bird pokemon have an advantage of having a wide range of movement on the field, thus making them more effect against grass, normal, and fighting type. Game wise the weakness of normal types against flying types had been removed for game balance purposes, but the reason fighting and grass types had a disadvantage against birds in the game was the same reason why normal types where at a disadvantage in the real world.

"Crusader, just do your best and we can win," Hunter cried out encouragingly, causing a look of determination to cross over the mankey's face.

"We'll win this Pidgey" Blue shouted. "Now, use Gust!"

A large gust of wind appeared where the pidgey flapped his wings. "Try to Jump out of it's line of sight!" Hunter cried.

Crusader nimbly roiled out of the wind stream, only to flinch as Pidgey nearly missed him. "Lookout it's coming around," Hunter warned, Causing Crusader to turn on a dime, managing to catch the bird in midair, seeming injuring his wing.

"Pidgey, use Sand Attack!"

Hunter's eyes opened wide as Crusader was hit full stream by a guest of sand. While this move would only reduce accurate in the games, it could cause massive damage to the eyes, and it was one of the moves that was considered forbidden during normal battles.

"He's injured," Hunter gasped, nearly forgetting this was a simulator battle, and thus any pain Crusader may be feeling was only simulated and temporary.

Crusader shifted from side to side, as if desperately trying to find Pidgey to no avail. Hunter shut her eyes as Pudgy unleashed a final tackle attack, sending him flying across the field.

"It's over Crusader, I...I';m sorry," she whispered, allowing the shame and disappointment of the loss to flood over her. Then, she took her pokeball from the slot, gazed upward at Blue, and smiled. "That was a great battle," she smiled, meaning every word.

"Likewise," Blue smiled, before the two found themselves standing next to each other in the field. "You alright Hunter?" He asked gently.

To say she found herself a bit shocked to hear the concern in his voice would be an understatement, but she simply nodded. "I'm alright," She reassured him with a smile as she paid her dues to the victor. "Losing stinks, but it's part of life," she added.

"True," Blue agreed. "It's hard to accept sometimes, but once you can accept it, you can work though any loss."

Hunter gazed at him in surprise. I _thought he was an arrogant jerk, at least to Red, but I'm seeing a new side to him now,_ she realized.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," He departed, walking towards the Viridian Forest rest stop, the final stop before people would concur the Viridain Forest.

"Yeah, hope to see you soon," Hunter got out, a bit sad to see him go for some reason. She was distracted by Leaf prodding her on the side.

"So you'll win your first battle, huh?" Leaf teased gently.

"I had it in the bag until he used Sand Attack," Hunter pointed out.

"I know, I know," Leaf soothed. "Don't worry, you did good, for your first time, he just got the best of you with that one move is all."

"Thanks, though I was frightened when Crusader got hit by that Sand Attack," she sighed.

"That's a good sign in a trainer, considering sometimes it's easy to forget pokemon are much more delicate during real life battles than in simulator battles," Leaf pointed out.

"Real life battles scare me," Hunter admitted. "But pokemon can only exhibit moves they've learned outside the simulator, all it does is make it safer for your pokemon to use those moves."

"I know the feeling," Leaf added. "Well, I guess you'll be headed toward the VFS?"

Hunter nodded dispute mentally flinching. _Dammit Leaf! You know I hate it when you use random acronyms like that!_ She ranted inwardly. _It's bad enough you nearly got us suspended for accidentally using a bad word with one of your acronyms._

Suddenly Hunter's mind shifted. "Do you miss it?" she nearly blurted out, catching herself before she could make a question she had more awkward.

Leaf sighed happily. "Sometimes, I do miss it, but I also missed normal everyday life. You know, classes and stuff."

Hunter sighed heavily. "The only thing I've missed is my dad so far," she admitted, blushing ever so softly at the notion that the only thing she missed was her father.

Leaf glanced at her with sympathy. "Just give it time, Hunter, you'll miss more things later on. And when you get back, you'll appreciate it even more." Leaf waved good bye, leaving Hunter to herself.

 _Hm, seems like we just met only yesterday, back when she first started her journey,_ Hunter sighed, before making her way toward the Viridain Forest Rest stop.

Moving slowly, Hunter crept toward the weed like pokemon, hoping to surprise it with a sneak attack. Her weedle, Gepard, crept alongside her on her left, Crusader on her right, and Sherman on her tail.

She smiled gently as she eyed her prize like a Lioness. _Igo, you are mine now_ , she thought, before nodding to Gepard.

She suddenly leaped out, using a poison sting on the oddish, leaping out of the way as Crusasder made his move. The pig monkey quickly hit the wild oddish right on the mark, causing it to attempt to use a sleep powder. Sherman quickly used a bubble, causing the sleep powder to become inert and fall harmlessly on the oddish, making the weed pokemon wet.

Quick as a flash Gepard unleashed string shop, making an escape unlikely. Hunter smiled, throwing her last pokeball at the pokemon, quickly catching it. Smiling she picked up the capsule as soon as it had stopped shaking, smiling as she gazed at the still shiny sphere. Pressing the release button, she smiled at her new partner.

"Hey Igo," Hunter smiled softly, trying to befriend the grass type pokemon. Unfortunately she must have still been scared of the recent battle as Hunter quickly found her hair soaking wet.

"That's quite alright Igo," she laughed, pushing down her twinge of anger. So she knows bubble, cool, she mused silently. While grass type pokemon typically didn't learn water moves, sometimes a grass type pokemon could learn a few. It was rare, and aside from pokemon like Lotad and it's evolutionary line, They could only learn the weakest move times.

Sherman quickly spoke softly to Igo, who quickly jumped down and began massaging Hunter's left leg much to her discomfort. "It's alright Igo, I'm not mad," Hunter soothed dispute still being miffed about her wet hair. She quickly returned her four pokemon to their respective capsules before she heard a scream.

Running to see if someone was in danger she soon made out the words of "thief, thief." Peering out of the woods, she rushed over, trying to intercept the thief.

Unfortunately, she was no match for the thief, who seemed to be a member of team rocket. As a result hunter was about to pause her pursuit when she fell down, twisting her ankle. "Ow!" she muttered, trying to get up, but collapsing in pain.

An officer paused beside her, but Hunter simply pointed in the direct the rocket member ran. "Don't worry bout me, she went that way. She's about...5'6" tall, em... 167 cm tall, with dirty blond messy hair which reaches to her shoulder blade. Sorry I couldn't catch her.

"Leave the Rocket chasing to us from now on," the officer barked, before speeding off in pursuit of the theif.

Yeah, that was kinda stupid of me, Hunter admitted, trying to rise upo again but failing.

"Here, you can stay at my house," A woman offered, rasing her hand. Hunter gratefully accepted upon recognizing it was leaf's Mother, who had close ties with Her father being the owner of a weapon's factory that made missiles for the KSDF.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blazepanzer here...and it's been a while since I last posted an update. Sorry. Lots of things happening from late January to now, from needing a new hard drive to having to order a new case for my computer, among other things. But it's finally ready, albeit it chapter four and five cover Hunter's time in the viridain forest.**

 **However... while I'll probably have an update for my Legends of the shadowclan guild rebirth fanfiction (Sword art online) before the end of the month, there won't be too many for my Dual Alina (Girls und Panzer) fanfiction, partially because I've lost all the chapters, including the planning page for that fanfiction, and partially because I'm thinking of switching to my "The quiet life," fanfic and finishing that one up while I reinvent "Dual Alina." as I believe that"Dual Alina" needs some major Adjustments.  
**

 **With that being said, enjoy! Blazepanzer does not own Pokemon,Sword Art Online , or Girls und Panzer.**

Hunter woke to find herself still in Leaf's house, and although her leg was healing fine, it'd still be another day or so until she could safely place any pressure on it.

Brook came in, smiling softly. "Your father just called," she began.

"What did he have to say?" Hunter asked, her voice filled with worry.

"That he wants you to continue on your journey once your leg heals."

As Hunter was about to scream for joy she heard the other portion of the message.

"He also wants Red to escort you though the forest, and from the sounds of it he's already agreed to do so," Brook added.

 _Well, buck my life,_ Hunter thought, pseudo-cussing _. Figures he'd ask Red to do it! Why couldn't he have asked Blue or Leaf to do so?_

 _Probably because Leaf is in school now and Blue isn't exactly the type a father would want to escort his daughter, even if he won't publicly admit it._ Hunter wanted to crush that thought into a million peaces, but she knew Red was the only reasonable choice.

In fact the only reason Brook was waiting on her was because she'd been on a brief reprise from work as they overhauled the factory. Her daughter, Leaf, would have been the only one to care for her otherwise, and only then when she was out of school.

Grunting softly, Hunter glanced downward. "I'm just slowing everyone down," she whispered.

"Don't think of it that way," Brook soothed.

Hunter didn't look up. I _t's true, that I feel that way. It's also true that I feel as though Red isn't the best person to guide me though the Viridain forest_ , she mused silently.

"Well, if you need anything, just holler, alright?"

Hunter snapped out of her thoughts. "Will do," she promised.

Blinking her eyes open, Hunter rose up silently as Leaf's hand retracted. "Thought you might be hungry," She mused before handing her a spam sandwich.

"Oh...Thank you." Hunter ate the sandwich quietly as Leaf ate her peanut butter sandwich.

"I heard you'll be traveling through the Viridain forest with Red.," Leaf brought up before sighing. "That sounds so romantic."

Hunter almost didn't stop herself from gagging. "Don't tell me you are in love with Red!" She gasped.

Leaf glanced at her shyly. "Maybe not in love... but he seams like the kinda guy I'd want to go out with, well if we where the same age and such."

 _The hell is wrong with you Leaf!_ Hunter screeched inwardly. _Then again I may have felt a small crush on him when he and I where traveling together to Viridain city._

Shaking the thoughts, Hunter glanced down. "Trust me, no guy is as good as their crush fantasizes"

"Did he do something to you?" Leaf asked, her gaze turning serious.

Hunter shook her head. "No...well...We where traveling together for a bit and he got caught up in a battle...and he threw a pokeball by mistake."

"Oh" Leaf sighed. "Look, it's a rookie mistake, not one made often one and highly looked down upon, but still..." Suddenly leaf gazed up at her suddenly. "Wait... what do you mean first crush?" She asked, her voice filled suspicion.

"I...uh...kinda developed a crush on Red," Hunter began, only for Leaf to squeal in delight.

"Ah, that's so sweet!" She gushed. "Your first crush," She added screamingly.

Hunter rolled her eyes. "I don't really know the guy, and given what happened...I don't know..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Look, Hunter, we've both done things we shouldn't have," Leaf pointed out.

"We haven't stole," Hunter shot back quietly.

"Ignoring the fact we where escorted home by the police for staying outside past curfew," Leaf hummed.

Hunter let out a sigh to cover her embarrassment. "At least we didn't get cuffed, But yeah, I remember," she admitted.

 _Dammit Leaf, I'd almost forgotten about that too! Why'd you have to remind me?_

"And don't forget the time you first met my father," she continued.

"How could I forget?" Hunter asked, winching at the memory. "Still, he and I seemed to get along well after he learned I had helped you get back from the Viridian forest instead of nearly beating you to nearly an inch of your life, as he so kindly put it," she added.

Leaf blushed momentarily. "If you can forgive my dad for not, what's stopping you from forgiving red?" she prompted.

A light seemed to go off in Hunter's head. "I guess you are right. Still, I'm going to be keeping my distance," Hunter agreed, causing leaf to sigh.

"Well, it's a start," Leaf mumbled.

She soon found herself standing in front of the Viridain forest, her light long sleeved polo feeling slightly warm under the April sun.

"Hunter?"

She turned to Red's voice, gazing at him evenly. "Been a while, huh Red?"

"Yeah, I guess it has." Red mumbled, scratching his head nervously.

 _Geez Red, you didn't honestly think I'd wrap my arms around you and treat you to dinner after seeing you try and steal someone else s pokemon, did you?_ She however instantly regretted the thought, realizing it was a bit rude.

Instead, she decided to opt for a more neutral approach than verbally biting his head off. "Anyways...I...I appreciate your offer to guide me though the Viridian forest," she managed while bowing slightly.

"Ah, it's no problem" Red waved it off.

"Anyways, we'd better get started. I want to make it to the camping grounds by afternoon if we can." With that, she walked past him, indicating her eagerness to get though the woods.

"Hey Gaijin, I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

 _Great, not five steps into the Vridian forest and I'm being challenged._ Hunter ranted in frustration _Also, who the hell..._

"She's not a foreigner, she's be a citizen for over four years now!" Red fumed, defending her.

 _Still not earning you a date, but thanks,_ Hunter thought drily. "Red, thanks, but leave him to me," Hunter grunted after a brief moment before choosing her pokemon.

Igo, I chose you," She shouted, before releasing her Oddish. The weed pokemon glanced around before spraying Red over with water.

"Not him moss-brain, and besides, this is just a regular battle." Hunter grunted sternly before turning to Red and muttering a soft apology.

"It's fine," Red smiled, before stepping back.

"Go, Rattata!" the opposing trainer shouted, revealing his pokemon.

 _So he's using a rattata, not much of an issue Hunter thought to herself._ "Igo, use absorb!"

Thin trendies quickly rose from the ground, wrapping the rat in small vines for a brief moment. The rat pokemon struggled briefly before managing to break one of the vines but just clasped downward.

"Ratatta!" The boy cried, before rushing over to the pokemon. "Are you okay?"

The rat pokemon let out a breath and stirred a bit, but didn't rise up.

"What the hell was that!" Hunter shouted, leaning over the boy with anger flashing in her eyes. "There's no way one absorb attack could wear him out like that! You must have been battling non stop," She accused.

"Bu...but my Ratatta is in the top percentage of ratatta," He began, only to bowl over when hunter slapped him, hard.

"I don't give a damn if your ratatta is top tier or complete trash, you still have to let him rest after each battle. What if he'd died? We'd both have a black mark on our record and you'd be forced back home and forbidden from having a pokemon!" Hunter shouted, not in the mood for this.

"I..I'm sorry," The trainer stammered, before glancing down.

Hunter sighed before pulling out a Graybiorn Sooth-potion, a medical spray which helps pokemon recover from bruises and exhaustion. "This should help to get him back on his feet, but you'll want to head back to the pokemon center as soon as you can," she noted.

"Thank you," He whispered, before picking up with pokemon in his hands. As be began to walk away, hunter paused him.

"Look I shouldn't have slapped you like that, it's just that I get upset when I see someone not taking proper care of their pokemon." she apologized.

"I deserved it," he admitted, before turning around. "By the way, Thank you, if I hadn't come across you, I..."

"It's alright," Hunter muttered, turning away and walking forward, her face red for some reason.

"You alright Hunter,?"

She glanced at red, before sighing. "Bad memories," she sighed, before lifting up the hair around her ear.

"What..what happened?" Red gasped, seemingly horrified.

"Rock to the head," Hunter grunted. "Left me in a coma for well over a month and prompted Father to leave for Kanto after I recovered.

"But why would anyone do that yo you!" Red exclaimed.

Fixing her hair, a small tear fell from her face. "Oni-chan," she whimpered. "He'd gone for a month long camp and left a pokemon in a pokeball at home. None of us found it, and when he'd gotten back, apparently he never realized it had been left behind. I guess you knows what happens next."

Red's eyes widened at the realization. "They attacked you and your brother, didn't they?"

Hunter nodded. "Kalos is even more strict about pokemon mis-care than the People's Republic of Shinno or Kanto," She affirmed. "The...they stoned him to death, and then threw a few rocks at me too. I can't say if...if they really intended on killing me too or just got caught up in anger, but they..."

"I'm sorry," Red began, only to stop as she glanced at him.

"It's not your fault, and you where not involved," Hunter grunted before gazing up. "Alice...that was the name of the dead eevee that came out of the pokeball that day," she whispered more in keeping the memory alive than to Red in particular.

She continued to trudge on, not really glancing back as she walked through the forest. _Should I have told him? The only other person I've told is Leaf..._ Her thoughts where interrupted when she noticed a drop of water fall on her head.

"Hey...Hunter?" Red asked, from beside her. "Don't you think we'd better head back?" He asked, looking at the sky.

Glancing upward, Hunter quickly realized he was right but as she turned to head back, she froze on the spot, her eyes widening in fear.

"Hunter...what's wrong... Hunter!"

Red's scream brought her back to the current realization, however there wasn't any time to react. It had happened so fast she hadn't even felt the impact of a 65 pound bee lifting her off the ground.

 _Is...is this how I'm going to die?_ Hunter thought, frightened. _Stung to death by a beedrill?_ She braced herself for the lethal stings, dreading how each time she was stung she'd be closer to death.

That inject never came. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that the beedrill had began to place her down. However her relief soon turned to fear as a trio of weedle wrapped her arms up in string shot.

"No...I...I..don't want to be tied up," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "Just...Please just let me go," she cried.

The beedrill seemed content to ignore her feelings, before one of them began to advance toward her. She tried to move back, but another beedrill, a peculiar looking one about four feet instead of three caught her, and held her still. She closed her eyes and looked away, once again anticipating the end.

It never came. To her surprise, it simply pocked the button on Gepard's Pokeball, releasing her. Hunter opened her eyes wide in shock as a conversation took place.

Before long the strange beedrill let go of her and eyed her cautiously. "Hunter," It spoke, a strong buzzing noise mixed in with it's voice.

"Y...you can speak?" Hunter asked nervously, causing the host of beedrill to buzz anger.

"Quiet! It is not her fault she does not know the way of the beedrill," The strange beedrill spoke, causing the other beedrill to quiet down mostly. Turning back to her, he eyed her curiously. "My name is Hivemaster Abellehoradum, King of the Viridian forest among beedrill."

Hunter glanced down, once again causing the beedrill to buzz with anger.

"It is an act of submission!" Abllehoradum growled, before glancing at her. "Sorry, they do not understand human culture." He added.

"Look...I...I was just wanting to go though the Viridian forest, I...I didn't mean to disturb you or anything." Hunter stammered.

Gepoard seemed to say something, which caused a small commotion among the others but they quickly quieted down.

Abellehoradum glanced around, before glaring at the beedrill who had taken her. He seemed to flinch as his Hivemaster sent him a sharp retort before turning back to Hunter. "Gepard thinks fondly of you," he remarked causally.

Hunter could do nothing but blush slightly, not too sure how to respond.

"For your curiosity's sake, Some would refer to me as a mega beedrill, however, I am actually more of a permanent mega beedrill, not like the mega evolution that's popular in the Kalos region. I presume you know of it?"

Hunter nodded. _I never knew that beedrill had a mega evolution, much less of a pokemon who could permanently keep their form after achieving it,_ she thought.

"You may go in peace after the rain has stopped," Abellehoradum spoke, "As long as you promise not to tell anyone of us, or of my particular...accomplishment," he added. Until then you will remain our prisoner. That we can agree on we presume?"

Hunter nodded, really not wanting to remain a prisoner but also knowing full well that any refusal would probability end up in her death.

One of the beedrill let out a buzzing, but Abellehoradum shook his head. "No, Gepard stays with Hunter. End of discussion."

 _So they are going to let me keep Gepard?_ Hunter asked herself as she was ushered into a cave, before she was pushed down into a sitting positions, her arms still tied.

She flushed when a beedrill signaled to her to cross her wrist behind her bask. she did out of compliance, and was a bit shocked but not surprised when a weedle wrapped them together in them in silk. She was then forced to sit down and her legs where slightly spread apart so that the weedle could tie her legs up too. _This sucks_! She screamed inwardly, trying not to start screaming or bawling.

As the rain poured hard she lied down, and closing her eyes. The last thing she saw was a thin light enveloping Gepard, but she was too tired, shocked, and demoralized from being kept prison to care.

Weak sunlight fluttered though the cave, causing Hunter to open her eyes. _I must have dosed off all night!_ She wondered, trying to get up before remembering her arms and legs where tied up. _Oh right...Prisoner._

Suddenly, she found herself staring face to face with a kakuna. _Okay...this is going to be trouble_ , she thought fearfully, scared that the beedrill might attack if they thought she was trying something funny with one of their children.

"So, your Gepard has evolved, it seems."

Glancing up at the voice she noticed that Abellehoradum had began to cut her treads. "You'll remember our promise?" he inquired.

Hunter nodded. "Don't tell anyone of your existence, the culture of the beedrill, or your location," she recanted as her arms where now finally free.

"Good," He mummered, before cutting the bindings off of her legs. "You and Gepard may go in peace then."

As Hunter returned Gepard as was about to walk out, Abellehoradum stopped her briefly by holding his singer in front of her. "Just remember, anything so much as a peep and we will hunt you down without mercy."

"I...I understand," Hunter gulped, only moving when he motioned her to with his head. As she left the base she couldn't help but fell relieved to be out of that cave, away from all the other beedrill.

However, her relief soon turned to dread as she noticed a red haired individual walk up to her. "Ah... you found your way here?" she asked?

Hunter tipped her head, curious and frightened. "I...I don't know what you are talking about," she lied nervously.

Suddenly a beedrill nearly tackled the red haired stranger, but to hunter's surprise he was actually snuggling with her rather than attacking her.

"It's certainly been a while, hasn't it Wasp?" she smiled, rising up and petting his head gently.

Hunter could only stare in astonishment. _Wait...Wasp? How does she know his name?_

"Hanoashi Katoni, it is good to see you again."

Hanoashi bowed slightly. "And it is good you see you again too, Hivemaster Abellehoradum," Hanoashi replied politely.

Hunter noticed that most of the other beedrill seemed to be gazing at Hanoashi quite fondly. _How to they know her? And why are they not surprised by her visiting? I mean...when I first meet them, they seemed ready to murder me, or at least keep me prisoner._

"One of my beedrill accidentally ran into young Hunter, carrying her here. See also seems to have saved the life of young Gepard, a weedle she saved when it had been injured from a wild pidgey." Abellehoradum explained.

"And I'm guessing you took her prisoner?" Hanoashi grunted, glancing at Hunter's silk marks, causing Hunter to scrunch up naturally.

 _I hope these aren't scars!_ Hunter fretted.

"We had to be sure our secrets would be safe. You of all people should know that." Abellehoradum reminded her, although to Hunter he seemed rather gentle than admonishing.

"I can see your point. But she can't remain a prisoner here," Hanoiashi countered.

"I know that, she has sworn to keep us and this place a secret, which is fine with me. She may go with you in peace." He promised.

"Thank you, king Abellehoradum," Hanoashi owed politely before nudging Hunter. "Alright, let's get you to the rest area."

Suddenly Wasp spoke something urgently to Abellehoradum, to which he nodded in approval. "Yes, you may go with them as well, after all Hanoashi is your second mother."

 _No wonder Wasp was loving on Hanoashi like that, she's his trainer!_ Hunter realised in surprise. _Still, that doesn't explain why the other beedrill seem so fount of her._

"Hunter!" Hanoashi called urgently, causing her to spring into action. _So many questions, so little answers_ , she thought in defeat, abandoning her curiosities for the moment.


End file.
